<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Confrontation by maddiebug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694069">The Confrontation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug'>maddiebug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Concussed Chat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Identity Reveal, Minor Swearing, Plagg is a Little Shit, defeating Hawkmoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the most awkward dinner-date of her life, Ladybug leaves Adrien's room to fight Gabriel Agreste.<br/>She has finally found Hawkmoth, and now its time to give him a piece of her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Concussed Chat [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This takes place at the same time as the last chapter of Self-Reliance, the previous work in this series, so you should probably go read that for context.</p><p>It is like 12,000 words, so here's a short summary of what you missed: Chat hit his head really hard, and Ladybug had to help him get to the hospital, revealing their identities.</p><p>Adrien misses a bunch of school, and when he comes back, he isn't himself. He's clumsy, can't focus, and lost the like last year of his memories because of a bad concussion. (Also, he lost the cat miraculous)</p><p>He works on getting to know his classmates as Marinette struggles to fight Akuma, with the help of Rena Rouge and Carapace. Also, she reveals her identity to her parents.</p><p>Adrien falls in love with Marinette, not remembering Ladybug, but Marinette tells him to wait, she feels like it isn't fair to date him while he's still injured.</p><p>They go on a date, (dinner with Adrien's dad,) and it's super awkward, Hawkmoth and Ladybug basically reveal their identities, but Hawk runs off while Marinette and Adrien go up to his room to plan.</p><p>Bunnyx appears, telling then to wait, and when Ladybug goes to fight, Bunnyx sits down with Adrien and they have an important talk.</p><p>Anyways this is the "fight" between Gabriel Agreste and Ladybug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bunnyx stepped away from the door. "You can go fight now."</p><p>"Cool. Tikki, Spots on!" Marinette magically transformed into Ladybug with a flash of bright light.</p><p>"Wow."</p><p>Bunnyx punched Adrien's shoulder. "It never stops wow-ing you, kid. Sit down."</p><p>Marinette gave one last look at Adrien before going out the door. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."</p><p>...</p><p>Ladybug tiptoed through the hallways of the Agreste mansion. </p><p>Hopefully, luck was on her side. </p><p>While Gabriel Agreste was definitely Hawkmoth, she hadn't spilled her identity. Probably. </p><p>She took note of the random ashes scattered across the floor. It looked like Chat Noir had came and cataclysmed all of the photos on the wall. Or maybe it was his kwami.</p><p>She quietly walked, flattening herself against the wall when she heard voices coming from Gabriel Agreste's study. </p><p>She pressed her ear against the wall, trying to listen to what was being said on the other side.</p><p>There were at least two people in the room, Gabriel Agreste, and a voice she couldn't quite identify. </p><p>It almost sounded like a kwami, which would make sense, but it was more demanding than any kwami she had ever dealt with. </p><p>"I can't help you. I'm powerless without Camembert." The kwami chuckled.</p><p>"I can't get you any more cheese. I'm going to be broke." Gabriel Agreste pleaded. "Please, help me get my wife back."</p><p>
  <em>huh. So that was his motivation.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm the destruction kwami, not creation. I'm doing what I was meant to: destroy."</p><p>"Well stop it."</p><p>"I can't. Its my nature."</p><p>"I don't have any more cheese. You have to help met you're my kwami."</p><p>"The cheese you have provided is barely enough for me to destroy... your desk. And I don't have to help anyone. You aren't my true holder."</p><p>It was definitely Plagg, Chat's kwami. Marinette had met him a couple times, and he could be a real pain in the butt when he wanted to be. </p><p>Also, according to Tikki, he greatly exaggerated how much cheese he needed.</p><p>"No!" Gabriel shouted. "You can't destroy my desk."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" </p><p>Marinette could practically hear the smirk in the kwami's voice.</p><p>"Why would I be challenging you? I told you, you are my kwami and you must obey-"</p><p>"Cataclysm!"</p><p>There was a crashing noise, which Marinette assumed was the contents of Gabriel's desk spilling on the floor.</p><p>"You've ruined my life's work!" The man was almost crying. It was kind if pathetic.</p><p>"And you've ruined the Parisian economy. I think it's karma."</p><p>"Stop this, right now."</p><p>Plagg laughed. "I'm only just beginning. Surrender now, or I will release a plague upon this household."</p><p>"You wouldn't dare-"</p><p>"I could level the entirety of Paris right now, with one touch. I could destroy you before you even blink. I've already taken out civilizations hell, I took out the dinosaurs. There's nothing stopping me from destroying you." Plagg started cackling maniacally.</p><p>Ladybug took that as her cue to kick down the door, which went surprisingly well, (She suspected that the hinges had been cataclysmed), giving her the perfect dramatic entrance.</p><p>As the door fell down, a cloud of dust rose up, and from that could appeared Ladybug. </p><p>She stepped towards Gabriel Agreste, with her arms crossed, "Listen up, Hawkbitch."</p><p>He stepped back. "Alright! I surrender."</p><p>"I have a bone to pick with-" she blinked. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"I surrender." He repeated,  pulling off the ring and the brooch. "Take these."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Its not worth it." He placed the miraculous in her hands. </p><p>"I was ready to fight you. I had a whole speech about justice-"</p><p>"I have one more thing for you." He got on his hands and knees and shuffled through a pile of papers. "Here it is!" He handed her the peacock miraculous. </p><p>"You're just giving up?"</p><p>"Yep." He sighed. "Its a relief to get that demon off of my hands."</p><p>"Fair. Plagg probably would've killed you."</p><p>He shuddered. "That's not reassuring."</p><p>"It wasn't supposed to be."</p><p>"And I've realized that I'm hurting people, people I care about. If Adrien hadn't been fighting an akuma, he wouldn't have gotten hurt."</p><p>"It was just a freak accident."</p><p>"Still, it's partially my fault."</p><p>"Oh, it's definitely your fault. You've been terrorising Paris for years. You aren't going to get off with just a slap on the wrist."</p><p>"But... but I surrendered."</p><p>"Yeah, and you've been emotionally manipulating my entire class to do evil since middle school, the police will be here soon."</p><p>"I was doing the wrong thing for the right reason." He insisted. "You can't punish me for that."</p><p>"Actually, we can."</p><p>"But I was just trying to save my wife."</p><p>"And in the process you almost killed your son and his girlfriend. Great job." She rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Please, there must be something you can do. Emilie is all I have left."</p><p>Ladybug froze. "What about your son?"</p><p>"Nothing matters other than my wife."</p><p>"You're pathetic. Obsessive. Toxic. I almost want to set Plagg on you."</p><p>He sat down on the floor, placing his head in his hands. "You wouldn't dare."</p><p>"Luckily for you, I'm a hero. I don't kill people." She smirked. "Plagg is not bound to those same principles. I can only hope that his next holder will keep him contained, because, mark my words, you will regret ever attacking Paris."</p><p>"I already regret it."</p><p>"I'm not sure that you do." As Ladybug walked out of his office, she gave the details to a police officer, showing them the miraculous and asking that they keep his identity a secret until the trial. </p><p>She skipped back down the hallway, triumphant, with three miraculous in her arms.</p><p>Before she talked to Adrien, she put on the cat ring to talk to Plagg.</p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"Starving." The kwami lied. "He didn't feel me at all."</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are. Three wheels of Camembert is hardly a snack."</p><p>"Does Adrien have cheese for me, now that the plan was successful?"</p><p>"Plan?" Ladybug frowned. "What plan?" </p><p>"The one to defeat Hawkmoth?"</p><p>"Plagg," Ladybug lowered her voice, "Adrien doesn't remember you. I doubt he has any cheese."</p><p>"I guess I'll have to find my own." As the little kwami flew away, Ladybug pulled off the ring, causing Plagg to dematerialize. </p><p>Finally, Ladybug shoved open the door to Adrien's room, (a little harder than she meant to, judging by the loud crash that happened when the door hit the wall.</p><p>She walked into his room in a confident fashion, aware that all eyes were on her.</p><p>The miraculous were in her hands, a sign of victory. She had won.</p><p>Ladybug took a breath, as Bunnyx and Adrien stared. "Well, that was surprisingly easy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>